


What I Like About You.

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Hino Rei, Asexuality, Crushes, F/F, Family, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Slice of Life, Young Love, thought piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: This is a thought piece centered on Sailor Mars and her feelings regarding some important people in her life. She also grapples with her crush and feelings for a friend. This is Sailor Mars centric.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Hino Rei, Aino Minako & Kumada Yuuichirou, Aino Minako/Hino Rei, Hino Rei & Hino Rei's Grandpa, Hino Rei & Inner Senshi, Hino Rei & Kumada Yuuichirou, Hino Rei & Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	What I Like About You.

**Author's Note:**

> I blended both Hino Rei's 90's anime and manga characteristics to make this characterization. I also focused on her close relationship with Aino Minako in the manga. I hope I did these characters justice. I hope you enjoy this.

Rei Hino was relaxing after a long day of working at her grandfather’s temple. Today, her and her grandfather had sold so many good fortune and romance charms that they could easily take a holiday vacation to Fiji if they wanted. Not that they ever would take a vacation. They both loved running the temple too much. 

Rei smiled at Minako’s goofy antics as she talked to Yuuichirou Kumada. Her grandfather’s hired hand. These two were like peas in a pod. Both incredibly goofy and charming despite their many mistakes and slips ups when it came to real life practicality like cooking and cleaning. Kumada was one of her oldest friends and someone she always had fun with even when he could get annoying at times. Minako was similar, but she had always managed to make butterflies flutter in her belly when she looked at her with one of her glowing smiles. Was it weird that she wanted Minako to smile at her like that always? That she wanted Minako to always be by her side in everything that they did besides battle?

It was weird that Rei seemed to like people that were very different from her in terms of personality. She was really close with Usagi and they were almost polar opposites. Makoto and Ami were a bit closer in terms of personality, but they weren’t nearly as close to her as the goofy Minako, Kumada, and Usagi. “Was this a case of opposites attract?,” she wondered. 

Minako and Kumada noticed she was looking in their direction and started waving. Minako jumping up with joy at her friend finally looking relaxed after so many hard exams and fights. Rei smiled back and waved at them too.

She thought, “Am I falling in love with Minako? I mean out of the three people that I’m closest with besides my grandfather, she’s the only one that makes me feel like a love struck dolt. Usagi and Kumada make me laugh, but it isn’t quite the same. I don’t feel more than platonic love and affection for them. With Minako, I feel like I’m on cloud nine. Why? I’m asexual. I shouldn’t feel this way. I still don’t want sex, but Minako still makes my heart soar.”

Rei closed her eyes as the winter winds blew through her hair. Spring was right around the corner. White Day was coming up too. Minako hadn’t gotten her anything for Valentine’s Day, but maybe she should still ask if she felt this way too? No, she was being silly. How could Minako feel the same? She was probably flirting with Kumada right now. No, she would keep this to herself,” she thought. 

Then suddenly warm and soft hands were grasping hers. She opened her eyes to see Minako smiling at her. 

Minako said, “You look tired, Rei-chan. Do you want me to make you some tea?”

Rei said, “And let you set the whole temple on fire and scare the birds away? No way.”

Minako argued, “That was just one time when you girls were sick and I was playing nursemaid. I have grown up and learned a lot since then. Kumada can help me too.”

Rei replied, “He’s as bad as you in the kitchen. No way.”

Then when Minako pouted and looked dejected for not being able to help her. Rei knew she was a goner. She was head over heels for Minako no doubt about it. She wasn’t even annoyed like she would have been with Usagi and Kumada. 

She said, “Minako, wait. How about we read manga together instead in my room? Then if we have time, meet the other girls at the arcade later?”

Minako said, “That does sound nice. Then again, I enjoy pretty much everything that we do together, Rei-chan. You’re one of my best friends!”

Rei smiled at her obvious bubbly enthusiasm. She said, “Then don’t keep me waiting. We have plenty of manga to cover before I have to go back to work tomorrow.”

Minako said, “Ok, Rei-chan! Let’s go.”

After waving goodbye to a nearby Kumada, the girls left to go spend some time together. Rei keeping her crush on Minako secretly stashed away deep down inside her heart.


End file.
